Storia della musica nel Regno Unito
Sin dalle sue origini ad oggi il Regno unito è stato un prolifico produttore di creazioni musicali. Esso ha posto le sue basi a partire dalla storia stessa del paese: grazie agli influssi della musica religiosa, la cultura Western e la tradizionale musica folk e strumentale di Inghilterra, Scozia, Irlanda e Galles. Nel ventesimo secolo, soprattutto nella musica pop, ha subito le influenze degli Stati Uniti. Ciò portò al fenomeno noto come Invasione Britannica, d’altra parte ulteriori movimenti musicali britannici includono la Nuova Ondata di Heavy Metal Britannico e il britpop. Al giorno d’oggi il Regno unito costituisce una delle più importanti industrie musicali del mondo, contando anche come numerosi artisti britannici abbiano influenzato il panorama musicale m LA MUSICA STORICA Musica antica La musica dell'arcipelago britannico, sin dalle prime attestazioni fino al periodo classico, rappresentava una cultura poliedrica e preziosa, comprese le varie sfumature della musica sacra e profana, la quale includeva qualsiasi fascia sociale.R. McKitterick, C. T. Allmand, T. Reuter, D. Abulafia, P. Fouracre, J. Simon, C. Riley-Smith, M. Jones, eds, The New Cambridge Medieval History: C. 1415- C. 1500(Cambridge University Press, 1995), p. 319. Inghilterra, Irlanda, Scozia e Galles mantennero immutate le forme e la strumentazione musicale, ma la musica britannica risentì molto dell’influsso continentale, così come molti compositori britannici contribuirono allo sviluppo di alcuni tra i primi movimenti musicali europei, compresa la polifonia dell'Ars Nova. Questa fornì, dunque, alcune delle basi della tarda musica classica nazionale e internazionale.W. Lovelock, A Concise History of Music (Frederick Ungar, 1953), p. 57. La Riforma protestante, che si abbatté sulla Gran Bretagna nel XVI secolo, plasmò significativamente la musica sacra e la musica religiosa. Inoltre forzò lo sviluppo di musica, culti e ideali nazionali e distintivi. I madrigali inglesi, le arie eseguite dal liuto e i masque tipici del periodo rinascimentale aprirono la strada all'opera in lingua inglese sviluppatasi nel periodo barocco del tardo diciassettesimo secolo.R. H. Fritze and W. Baxter Robison, Historical dictionary of late medieval England, 1272-1485(Greenwood, 2002), p. 363; G. H. Cowling, Music on the Shakespearian Stage (Cambridge University Press, 2008), p. 6. Musica barocca L’era barocca in musica fu caratterizzata da abbellimenti musicali più complessi, svolte nella notazione musicale, nuove tecniche per la musica strumentale e la nascita di generi innovativi come l’opera. Nonostante il termine barocco venga utilizzato per indicare la musica europea del 1600, i suoi effetti più significativi non si manifestarono in Gran Bretagna fino al 1660. Questo ritardo fu causato da nuove tendenze musicali, da differenze religiose e culturali in ambito europeo e dalle scissioni causate dalle guerre dei tre regni e dall'interregno.J. P. Wainright, 'England ii, 1603-1642' in J. Haar, ed., European Music, 1520-1640 (Woodbridge: Boydell, 2006), pp. 509-21. Solo quando la monarchia fu risanata, con l’ascesa degli Stuart, la corte britannica riacquisì la sua funzione di mecenatismo musicale per poi raggiungere i massimi livelli sotto il Casato di Hannover.T. Carter and J. Butt, The Cambridge History of Seventeenth-Century Music (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2005), pp. 280, 300, 433 and 541. Il periodo barocco, nel Regno unito, risulta dunque l’espressione di varie tendenze musicali, nazionali e internazionali, alla costante ricerca di innovazione ma anche tradizione.M. Lubbock, The Complete Book of Light Opera (New York: Appleton-Century-Crofts, 1962) pp. 467-8. Tuttavia, il più importante compositore britannico di quel periodo, Georg Friedrich Händel, era naturalizzato tedesco; egli definì il futuro della musica classica del Regno Unito, che si affermerà nel 1801.E. Arweck and W. J. F. Keenan, Materializing Religion: Expression, Performance and Ritual (Aldershot: Ashgate Publishing, 2006), p. 167. Musica classica La tradizione classica europea ha costituito, per la composizione, la performance e la formazione del Regno Unito, un punto di svolta significativo. Nella seconda metà del diciannovesimo secolo, il nazionalismo romantico, servendosi della tradizione popolare, risvegliò chiare identità nazionali producendo compositori e musicisti degni di nota. Questi nuovi movimenti musicali, di matrice nazionale, continuarono la propria evoluzione in modo peculiare grazie al lavoro di noti compositori come Arthur Sullivan, Gustav Holst, Edward Elgar, Hubert Parry, Ralph Vaughan Williams e Benjamin Britten. Musica folclorica Ognuna delle quattro Nazioni costitutive del Regno Unito è caratterizzata da forme varie e distintive di musica folclorica. Quando il paese conobbe la grande industrializzazione, la musica folclorica venne sostituita da nuove forme di musica popolare, tra cui music-hall e bande di ottoni. Ciò costituì due revivals della musica folk: uno alle fine del diciannovesimo secolo e l’altro a metà del ventesimo. Questa rivalutazione della musica folclorica ha legittimato la musica popolare come fondamentale subcultura all'interno della società. Musica folclorica inglese L’Inghilterra possiede un consistente patrimonio di musica folclorica che risale, almeno, al medioevo e include svariate forme di musica, canto e danza. Lungo due periodi in cui venne rivalutata dalla fine del diciannovesimo secolo, gran parte della tradizione è stata salvaguardata e, tutt'ora, continua ad essere praticata. Dalla forma embrionale, grazie a una serie di fusioni con altri generi musicali, sono nati sottogeneri come il folk rock britannico, il folk punk e il folk metal che continuano ad affermarsi a livello nazionale e regionale, in particolare in Northumbria e Cornovaglia. Musica folclorica dell'Irlanda del Nord L’Irlanda, compresa l'Irlanda del Nord, possiede tradizioni popolari alquanto frizzanti. Nel tempo è rimasta immutata la popolarità di strumenti tipici come il violino anche quando, in Gran Bretagna, non esistevano più. Probabilmente il più famoso musicista dell’Irlanda del Nord, di matrice popolare, è Van Morrison. Musica folclorica scozzese Tipiche del repertorio scozzese sono le ballate e i lamenti, eseguiti dal singolo cantante spesso accompagnato da strumenti tradizionali quali la cornamusa, il violino o l'arpa. Rispetto alle altre regioni del Regno Unito, la Scozia ha vissuto un momento di ripresa significativa negli anni sessanta. Cathy-Ann McPhee e Jeannie Robertson furono le pioniere di questa rinascita, grazie alla quale nacquero diversi gruppi musicali; alcuni tra i più famosi furono: The Clutha, The Whistlebinkies, The Boys of the Lough e la Incredible String Band. Musica folclorica gallese Il Galles, essendo una regione di origine celtica, offre una variegata selezione di musica tradizionale eseguita durante i twmpathau (danze comunali) e i gwyl werin (festival musicali). I cori maschili e le canzoni accompagnate da arpa sono tipiche della musica gallese. Alla fine del ventesimo secolo gli artisti gallesi, per molto tempo subordinati alla fama e alla cultura inglese, dovettero recuperare gli anni persi reagendo attivamente a un revival delle tradizioni. Già alla fine degli anni 70 il Galles aveva ottenuto gran successo in tutto il Regno Unito con esecutori come Robin Huw Bowen, Moniars e Gwerinos. Musica pop britannica dei primi tempi La musica pop britannica, intesa come musica diffusa alle masse, nasce tra il sedicesimo e il diciassettesimo secolo.B. Capp, ‘Popular literature’, in B. Reay, ed., Popular Culture in Seventeenth-Century England (Routledge, 1985), p. 199. Pioniera di questa rivoluzione fu la broadside ballad, la quale ottenne incassi piuttosto soddisfacenti fino alla prima metà del diciannovesimo secolo. Secolo di cambiamenti fu il diciannovesimo, segnato da un sostanziale progresso nella tecnologia, nell'economia e nell'apparato sociale dell’intero paese. Il progresso portò a sperimentare nuove forme musicali tra cui la banda di ottoni, che sintetizzava in se una maniera popolare e comunitaria di musica classica.T. Herbert, The British Brass Band: a Musical and Social History (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2000), pp. 4-5. Sempre in questi anni, con lo scopo di intrattenere la nuova società emergente, nacque la Music hall, che miscelò sapientemente forme di musica preesistenti per produrre innovazione anche di genere teatrale.Diana Howard London Theatres and Music Halls 1850-1950 (1970). Sotto l'influsso del jazz americano, nacquero nel Regno Unito i cosiddetti gruppi di danza, che invasero le sale da ballo e le radio degli inglesiC. Parsonage, The evolution of jazz in Britain, 1880-1935 (Aldershot: Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2005), pp. 197-200. negli anni ’20 e ’30, prima dello scoppio della seconda guerra mondiale. La moderna musica pop britannica Solo a partire dal ventesimo secolo giungono in Gran Bretagna nuove forme di musica popolare, tra cui la musica folk, jazz, rap/hip hop, pop e rock. Rispetto alle effettive dimensioni del paese, la Gran Bretagna ha ricevuto influssi consistenti, grazie a solide connessioni linguistiche e culturali con molti paesi, soprattutto gli Stati Uniti e molte delle ex colonie come Australia, Sud Africa e Canada. Durante i primi anni del ventesimo secolo l’influenza musicale da parte degli Stati Uniti divenne sempre più consistente: artisti emergenti britannici testavano sé stessi producendo le personali versioni della musica americana, incluso il rock and roll degli anni ’50. Nei primissimi anni ’60 si manifestò il fenomeno della British Invasion, guidata dai Beatles. Questa ondata culturale permise agli artistici britannici di conquistare un posto nello sviluppo della musica rock e popolare. Da quel momento questi due generi musicali contribuirono ad una collaborazione anglo-americana, con generi trans-atlantici esportati a vicenda, dove venivano riadattati e trasformati in nuovi movimenti, solo per essere esportati nuovamente. I generi originari o radicalmente sviluppati da musicisti britannici includono blues rock, heavy metal, rock progressivo, ska, hard rock, punk rock, bhangra, folk rock britannico, folk punk, acid jazz, trip hop, shoegaze, drum and bass, rock gotico, grime, britpop, industriale e dubstep. Note Fonti Categoria:Storia della musica Categoria:Regno Unito Categoria:Inghilterra Categoria:Cantanti inglesi